Trust My Heart
by madoka154
Summary: Long ago, it was said that the kingdom of Oteomos and its rivaling kingdom Arshein was in a time of peace after a long time of war that ravaged both to ruins. But when an evil king forces Lukas into marriage, he and Emil must figure out how to escape his clutches and bring peace back to the world with the help of some unlikely misfits to back them up. (Contains gore and feels)


_ Since the beginning of my life I have heard stories. Stories of the world before my own time. It __was said that the kingdom of Oteomos and its rivaling kingdom Arshein was in a time of peace after a long time of war that ravaged both to ruins. People would smile and greet strangers and help those in need without any hesitation. To most, it feel like they had finally gained their perfect world; however, not everyone was happy on how things ere turning out for their kingdom. After the kings of both Oteomos and Arshein made an announcement that they were to form an alliance, the kingdoms rejoiced. The king of Oteomos was to set him first born to marry the other king's only daughter. His second born son, was furious. He thought that it should be him to marry the beautiful princess! It should be him who should help bring his kingdom into peace! Not his pathetic older brother!His brother was too kind and weak to rule such a kingdom as theirs. Constantly he would tell his father this but was denied of the throne causing the young prince to resent his father and sibling more and more. Oh how he hated those two! How we longed to get rid of them with just the flick of his wrist. Little did the others know that as the royal wedding drew closer, so did the young prince's plan to finally get rid of his brother and father. On the night of the wedding, and the prince and the princess finally married as they lie in their shared bed dreaming, the brother stood out of their window as he gazed from below. Around him were several of his followers draped in dark cloaks. After entering the palace, the young prince and his followers killed most of the servants as they kidnapped the older brother, the princess, and the king. They lie on the floor, shaking in fear as the dark figures approached them, knifes in hand. The older prince showed no fear, however. He stood his ground and fought his best against the strange men in order to protect his father and wife but was soon overpowered. Feeling a sharp pain course through his body, he looked down to see a crimson color stain his shirt and a sword impaling him from where it seeped from. Turning his head to look behind himself, his eyes widened as he started into the eyes of his own flesh and blood, the sound of his wife's shrill screaming drowning into the background. His brother was trying to kill him! The young prince had a deranged look in his eyes,something that he had never seen before that chilled him to the bone. The prince leaned into his brother's ear and whispered into it. _

"_You were never fit to rule a kingdom. And I will make sure you never will."_

_Swiftly taking it out of his brother's chest, he placed it to his neck. The older of the two fell to his knees and begged him to spare his life._

"_B-But we are brothers! We love each other. Please don't taint your hands for something as petty as this!"_

_The youngest looked him dead in the eyes before laughing and giving him a horrifying grin as he swung his sword behind himself. _

"_I never loved you...brother." _

_A sickening *FAM* sound echoed through the halls along with the shouts of the king and the princess before they too were silenced. Not long after the king and prince's death, the entire kingdom of Oteomos was thrown into chaos as the young prince was finally able to gain the crown and soon taking over not only Arshein, but the rest of the world as well._

* * *

><p>"And its been said that the king throughout the years has been hunting down witches and using their life forms in order to keep himself young, even to this day. And that, my dear Emil, is the kingdom of Oteomos came to be how it is now." The young boy no older than the age of 8 finished as he looked down at his 6 year old baby brother. His brother's expression gave off an array of mixed emotions: Shock, confusion, anger, sadness, etc...<p>

"What!? What kind of ending was that, Lukas!" Emil yelled as he rolled around on the ground frustrated. Lukas just shrugged, a smile forming on his lips at his brother's reaction.

"The end. That's it. Remember, this book is supposedly our kingdom's history, so it's going to be somewhat sad." Emil's face scrunched up as he grew even more confused.

"What so you mean to tell me that the prince, or should I say king, has been keeping himself alive this whole time by capturing witches and forcing them to give him their own souls to keep himself young!?" He folded his arms while giving Lukas a incredulous look.

"Yep."

"And you are also telling me that our current king is him?"

"Possibly. Would make a lot of since now that you think about it, huh?" He replied, slamming the book he was reading from shut and walking over to the bookshelf to put it back in.

"Possibly?"

"Yep."

"Well then how are you so sure?"

"I'm not."

"But you just said-" Emil sighed deeply, obviously more frustrated than ever, "-forget it, I give up." Lukas grinned knowing that he won this argument against his brother this time.

"Lukas! Emil! Time to come down for dinner!" Their mother, Emili, yelled from the kitchen.

"We'll be there in a second, mor!" Lukas yelled back causing Emil to cover his ears.

"Alright but don't take too long!"

"OK!" Removing his hands from his ears, Emil glared at Lukas.

"You didn't have to scream in my ears you know!" Lukas just shrugged and walked out of his room, his brother following behind as he reached out to grab his older brother's hand.

"I wonder when far is getting home." Emil said wondering out loud.

"He should be home soon." Lukas responded.

"I know but he's a bit late, I'm kind of worried. Lukas gave his little brother a comforting smile and placed his free hand on his head, ruffling his silver hair around.

"Don't worry lil bror, far is just fine. Being the village's only doctor, he is going to be as busy as he is." Emil looked at him for a few minutes before smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

As they entered the kitchen, they spotted their mother hunched over the stove, her smiling face always caused both boys to feel so safe and comfortable, her humming gently floating into their small ears and the scent of fish filling their nostrils.

Hearing the small footsteps of her children, her dark blue eyes darted over to see Lukas and Emil together, as she rose her hand up to tuck a few loose strands of her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear.

"Good to see you two finally made it down here." She laughed.

"I did say we would be down in a second." Lukas pouted making him mother laugh at his behavior.

"I know, I'm just teasing you." Walking over to the boys, she kissed both of them on the head before walking back over to finish the food.

Right as she set the plates of food in front of them, the front door opened.

"Far!" Emil cried, rushing up to the large man, Lukas running close behind him.

Both boys jumped up and tackled their father to he ground, his brown hair falling out of his small ponytail and his light blue eyes to widen. The trio sent a chorus of laughter to erupt throughout the household.

"Why were you late getting home today, did something happen at work?" Emil asked curiously.

Their father smiled calmly at the two before pulling them into a tight bear hug, bellowing a large laugh to match.

"Yes something did, I'm very sorry about that guys. Did I worry you?" Lukas smirked at looked right at Emil.

"More like Emil was about to cry."

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Alright boys, that's enough. Get off your father and go eat your dinner." Their mother shooed them while laughing slightly. Both boys decided to continue their little argument in the kitchen.

"Our kids are something else." Their father said. She nodded in agreement, her smile never faltering.

"Emili..." Looking over at her husband, she noticed a somewhat serious look in his eyes.

"What is it Harald?" She asked, most likely knowing what and who this was all about.

"It's almost time..." He looked her dead in the eyes.

"You don't mean... Already? But he just did it not to long ago." She said shocked. Harald gave his wife a grave look as he nodded.

"I know, that's why we need to recast the protection spell on the forest as soon as we can, tonight." She nodded in understanding as Harald leaned down giving his wife a comforting kiss. Pulling away, they rested their foreheads against the one another.

"For the safety of our children." He whispered.

"I wonder what they are talking about in there." Lukas said as he and Emil spied on their parents from the kitchen.

"Who knows." Emil said shoveling food into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Built along the the border of Oteomos and Arshein stood a large castle clouded in nothing but darkness. No sunlight ever shined down on the land and it barely ever rained as clouds covered the sky in an ominous way. In said castle, was a king, a king who was feared by all who ever crossed his path. And as he sat on this throne he began to tap his foot impatiently and head resting in his right hand.<p>

His face and aura that surround his could instantly tell anyone that he was obviously furious about something.

Finally having enough of waiting around, he slammed his fists on his golden arm rest and turned to his assistant who stood to his left.

"Henrich! Where is she!? I've been waiting for hours!" His assistant flinched at his tome, gulping nervously.

"Don't worry your majesty, I'm sure she will be here soon." The king grunted irritably and was about to yell more when the doors to his throne room slammed open.

"King Leofred Fosse I, what a pleasure it is to see you again." An old lady said cackling.

"Lady Myrthild Netland, the pleasure is mine to be able to meet the infamous witch doctor once again." The old woman nodded and made her way over to the king, her long white hair flowing slightly behind her.

"Yes that is me. And what, may I ask, is it I can do for you, your majesty?"

"I need your help with something." He told her.

"With what?" She asked.

"I know that you already know how I use the life force of a with to keep myself alive correct? After all, you are the one who helps me find said witches." The witch nodded, slightly confused as to what he was asking of her.

"And how every year for the past 200 years I have been this; however, it seems as every time I renew the spell, it wears off quicker than the last time." The king's dark green eyes scanned the old woman, carefully examining and making sure she was understanding what he was getting at. The poor woman was just completely lost.

Sighing, he stood up from his throne and ushered the woman to follow him, continuing their chat down the palace halls, passing portraits of himself that hung on the walls.

"It has been told that the Aagard witch, the most powerful being in the world, is the only one to be able to create a potion so powerful, that anyone can become an immortal for an eternity without it costing her life, is that correct?" The old woman nodded once again finally understanding as to why she was here. But she was more surprised at the fact that he even knew of her considering she hasn't been seen for quite some time.

"Do you think she is possibly still alive?" he asked. The old witch was an honest woman and found it hard to lie, especially to the king whom many feared for his thunderous rage and constant death sentences.

Remaining emotionless, he looked down at the woman.

"And tell me lady Myrthild... Where may I find this Aagard witch?"

* * *

><p>"But moooooor!" Emil whined as his mother put his pajamas on.<p>

"No buts, Emil! Time for bed." She said while hurrying him to bed.

"But it's one hour earlier than our usual bedtime. Not to mention I'm not even tired." Crossing his arms, he yawned loudly causing him mother to roll her eyes and smirk.

"OK, maybe I am a little."

"Uh huh." Nodding, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead and tucked him into bed. "Goodnight sweetheart."

Blowing out the candle in his room, she walked next door to Lukas room only to find him nowhere to be found.

"Lukas?" Wondering inside, she hears a small childish giggle reach her ears.

Smirking she decided to play along.

"My oh my, where could my little Lukas be?" She checked under the bed, behind the bookshelf, and under his desk before stopping in front of his closet.

"Could he be-" she quickly opens the door to find Lukas siting on the floor covering his eyes, "-in here~?" Uncovering his eyes, he gives her an adorable pout but immediately gives his mother a bright smile.

"You found me~!" Helping him up, she walks him over to the bed, grinning in victory.

"I sure did." Tucking him in, she sat next to him, running her hand gently through his hair soothingly and hums him to sleep.

As soon as he shut his eyes she kissed his head and quietly walked out of the room. Before she could blow out his candle, Lukas mumbled in his sleep.

"Mamma, Jeg elsker deg." His mother smiled gently and sighed.

"Jeg elsker deg også, Lukas." Blowing out the candle, she quietly closed the door to his room.

* * *

><p>Waking up with a start, Lukas heard strange noises emanating from he believed to be the living room. He didn't know what time it was, but it had to be past midnight, he was sure of that. Hearing shouting echoing throughout the house and then a large crash, Lukas began to grow anxious as he carefully climbed out of his bed, trying his best to navigate through the darkness of his room, the moon being his only source of light to help him. After a long minute and a half, he finally found the door knob and swung the door open, only to find Emil standing on the other side looking as scared as he was.<p>

"L-Lukas! What was t-that?" He asked stuttering.

"I-I'm not sure." Closing the door behind himself, he tightly gripped Emil's hand as they slowly stalked down the hall.

"I'll ask you one more time! Either you make the potion for us or else!" Glancing around the wall that separated the living room from the hall, they spotted several large men in full suits of armor holding down their parents. Emil gasped but Lukas quickly covered his mouth so that they weren't spotted.

"And why would I ever do something for that evil man!?" Their mother growled as venom laced every word that left her mouth.

"By order of the king, you are to make a potion to make the king immortal, if not, you and any other family member that lives here will be killed." The head knight said. Emili glared at the man, but he simply brushed it off.

"We'll all be killed either way! Whether we resist or we give it to him, we'll kill every single witch or warlock that lives on this planet!" Harald snapped.

"You will not speak ill of his majesty!" The head knight shouts when all of a sudden he spots Lukas and Emil. Smirking, he rushes over and grabs a hold of Lukas arm and yanks him in front of his parents. Swiftly taking out his dagger, he places it at Lukas's throat, his parents eye widening as large as saucers in utter fear.

His own eyes grew bloodthirsty as he pressed the dagger harder into his neck, blood slowly cascading out of the fresh open wound, eying it as it fell to the floor that could just drive him mad.

"Big brother!"

"Lukas!"

Lukas's eyes widened as the sharp pain coursed through his entire body as the man continued the press down further and further, drawing more blood by the second. The man pressed his face against his cheek as the grabbed a chunk of his blonde hair in his iron grip.

"We are not going to ask again Aagard witch. Will you make it for for his majesty, the king, or risk your own sons life along with your own as well? The clock is ticking."

Lukas tried to scream in pain, but he couldn't. He was to terrified to to even move, let alone speak! He slowly looked over at his capture, instantly freezing in his place, as the man looked his way and smirked.

"My, aren't you a handsome one. Especially for someone your age."

He could just feel the tears forming in his eyes as the man tilted his head to one side.

"It would be an awful shame to have to kill you." He said, his breathe tickling Lukas neck as he leaning in closer.

Sticking his tongue out, he began licking the blood off his neck. Lukas closed his eyes tightly, making the tears he tried to hold back fall down his face, the man's hands beginning to roam freely.

"Alright! I'll do it, just please leave him alone!" Emili shouted. The man chuckled darkly as he lowered his dagger and pushed Lukas to the floor, taking his giant, heavy foot and stepping on Lukas. He glanced down at him lustfully, smirk still present on his features. Never in his short life had Lukas ever felt so violated and felt so much pain before. Nor had he ever seen so much blood, especially blood that belonged to him. He felt like he was in pure agony as his neck continued to bleed.

"Pity, I was hoping to have more fun with you." The man said. Lukas shook in fright as he tried to look away from the man's hypnotizing eyes, but found it hard to do so.

"you have two days to make it. If not, you and everyone one in the house will be killed. Starting with this young man right here." Putting weight on his foot, be began digging his heel into Lukas's ribs, making said boy gasp in pain.

"That can't be done! It takes a good week to make it! A slight mistake can cause the whole thing to be ruined!"Emili said panicking as her son bleed out faster.

The man thought it over before coming to a conclusion.

"Alright, you have 1 week to complete it. And don't even think about running away." Emili nodded quickly as Lukas whimpered on the floor in pain,as he lied in a pool of his own blood.

"Alright! Alright! Just, please, let me take care of my son!" She cried.

Nodding, he finally calls off his men and takes his foot off of Lukas. His parents immediately rush to his aid and pick him up gingerly. Take his to out room, hurry!" Harald sped off to the bedroom as he carried Lukas, Emil following behind.

"Oh and by the way, we'll be stay the whole time to make sure you are doing as you are suppose to. Have a goodnight."Snapping his fingers the men made their way outside, slamming the door shut. Sighing she rushed off to find her husband and son. Find Harald attending to Lukas, she saw Emil curled in a corner crying about his big brother getting better.

"Emil, sweetheart please wait outside." She ushered him over.

"N-no, I want to stay with big b-brother!" He cried. As Harald applied the alcohol to his wound, Lukas screamed in pain making Emil ball.

Picking him up, she rushed to his room and closed the door, rubbing small circles on his back to help him calm down. Several minutes passed and Emil completely passed out, his light snores were the only noise that filled the room.

Sighing, he placed him in bed for she too felt tired from the day's events. Deciding to take a short nap, she closed her eyes when the door suddenly opened.

Immediately shooting up from the bed, she rushed over to her husband, worry in her eyes.

"How is he?" She asked. He motioned to the other room and she quickly made her way into the room. A large sigh of relief left her mouth as she saw Lukas sleeping peacefully in the bed. Walking over, she noted the gauze wrapped around his neck and a large red spot in the center. She reached out to touch it, but stopped herself, afraid that it would hurt him and he would awaken. Drawing her hand to her chest, tears began to leak from her eyes as she did her best to blink them away.

"If we had waited any longer, we could have lost him." he said as they both sat down beside him as she leaned against his arm and her head against his shoulder.

They sat there for a good 30 minutes before Emili spoke up.

"I can't do it." She whispered.

"Can't do what?" He asked.

"I can't make the potion. I just can't."

"Why?"

"You know why. The only reason we are still alive is because he needs witches to live, correct? But if I do give him that potion and he becomes immortal, he'll kill every single one of us. And I don't want our children to grow up in a world where they have to run for their lives every day."

"So what do you suggest we do? It's not like we can run away just anywhere, he'll eventually find us. Remember his warning?" Thinking, an idea popped into her head.

"What if we were to escape to the spiritual world?" She suggested.

"Spiritual world?"

"I could ask a few of our fairy friends to help us to the portals and we could live there for a while. However, the trip is at least a fulls day journey."

"...Are you sure about this?" She nodded causing him to sigh deeply.

"Alright, I trust you." Kissing her head, he leaned his own against hers as they decided to set there plan into motion the next night.

* * *

><p>"Momma, were are we going?" Emil said yawning as his mother put his jacket on him and pulling his hood up.<p>

"We're going on a trip for a while." She said smiling as best as she could.

"Really, to were?"

"It's a surprise." He looked at her confused but shrugged it off, too tired to think this early.

"Ready?" Harald ask while carrying a still sleeping Lukas in his arms and a large backpack on his back. She nodded as she carried Emil on her back.

Opening the back door, they carefully stalked out of the house unnoticed and into the forest as the wind started to pick up and rain poured down on them. And they only hoped they would go unnoticed long enough to make it to the end of the forest.

At the house, a soldier, still clad in armor, was paroling around the house when he noticed that the door was agape. Running into the house, he frantically search for the missing family but ended up short handed.

"Sir! Sir! They're gone! They escaped!" He shouted as he woke everyone up.

"What do you mean they are gone!? You were suppose to make sure that they wouldn't!" The head knight yelled at the man. Grabbing a nearby sword, the man storm to the front of his soldier, his face distorted in rage as he lifted the weapon in the air.

"You know what to do, they have refused to do what they had promised! They said no to the king! That is worthy of the ultimate punishment. Move, you dogs, move!"

With both children asleep in their arms, Emili and Harald continued on their way through the forest as they did the best they could to navigate in the fierce rain storm.

"How much further!" Emili yelled as best as she could. Loosing her footing, she slipped in a large mud puddle and held Emil close to her as she fell. Catching her just in time with his one free arm, he brought her back up to her feet.

"We should be at the end of the forest by morning!" He replied. Sighing to herself, they continued the long journey through the forest.

Harald looked around, eyes squinted, thinking he heard something when he froze in his place. Terror set itself along his features generating Emili's own nervousness to increase.

"What is it?" Emili asked breathless. Harald scanned his surrounds, trying to make sure it was exactly what the thought when he turned around, eyes growing in size. Taking his one free hand, he grabbed Emili's arm and began to usher down the path.

"They are here! They have found us!" He roared.

"Move, hurry!"

"There they are, get them!" Exclaimed the head knight as they commanded their steads to run at full speed.

"Don't fight them just run! Here, take Lukas and Emil and get out of here as fast as you can!" Harald yelled as he handed over their eldest son to her. She looked at him disbelief.

"But what about you?!" She asked. Her stared into her eyes with his own as he rose a hand up to cup her face. Leaning in, he gave her a sweet kiss that was so full of love, longing, and regret that she instantly knew what all of this meant.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He said breaking the kiss and pushing her behind him, not once looking back at her.

"Run!" He commanded.

She slightly hesitated, and with one last look at her lover she took off, taking both children with her.

Taking in a large breath, he exhaled, closing his eyes he began to mutter something incoherent. His hands glowing a light blue color as his chanting began to grow louder. Raising his arms in the direct direction of the soldier, his eyes shot open as his irises began to change in a array of different colors as they were filled with that of determination.

"You will not hurt my family! And I will make sure of that even if it costs me my life!" As if on cue, his hands began shooting out a powerful beam of energy in the path of the men as it soon erupted into a 50 ft. wall of fire, cutting off the path. The bright light blinded the men as some were even thrown off of their horses. Harald knew at this spell would last so long so drawing his hands back he let the fire continue to burn as the men scrambled around on the other side, figuring out what to do. The head knight wasn't afraid, no, instead he just smirked as he began to walk straight into the blazing inferno.

"Do not be afraid of a simple trick, remember your mission! You are to kill them even if you must suffer a few small burns in the process!" The head knight yelled. Although hesitant, his men quickly followed.

Harald drew out an old sword that had been passed down from generation to generation as he pointed it to the men who had him surrounded.

"Did you actually believe that you could take us all on by yourself? You sure are quite stupid." The man laughed. Harald showed no expression, no reaction. He just stood there, contemplating.

"Go on then, if you plan to fight us with that rusty old sword then do it." The knight teased. Harald knew that he was out numbered and surround by who knows how many men, which would only mean that he could do one thing.

Holding his sword up in the air, he turned it around so that the tip of the sword was pointed down. And with a large bellowing roar he pierced the ground, hanging his head low as he knelt down.

"I surrender." he said.

"Oh? How honorable of you." The man said and he slowly walked around him.

"It's been a while since I have seen such bravery, and to be honest-," he drew out his sword, "I find it disgusting!" As the knight sword was placed at the nape of his neck, Harald didn't flinch once, nor did he show fear of his new fate. He just stared at the ground, unmoving.

"This is the end for you. By order of the king, if you and that bitch were to refuse or run from your promise you were to be eliminated on the spot." An evil child like grin weaved across his face and he swung his sword above his head.

"Goodbye pest!"

* * *

><p>Emili panted as she continued on, her feet grew sore as she tracked through the mud and her arms tired as she carried her children the rest of the way.<p>

"M-mor?" Looking down she saw Lukas staring up at her, his eyes half lidded from sleep.

"Lukas, you're finally awake! Don't worry dear, it's going to be OK." She said.

"Where's far?" He asked as he looked up to see a now awake Emil being carried on her back.

Their mother looked at Lukas for a few second before turning away, confusing both boys.

"He's fine don't worry." Her tone of voice shook which didn't go unnoticed to Lukas.

"But-," Once again, the familiar trotting of hooves resounded within the air, prompting Emili to move faster, leaving Lukas and Emil to be dreadfully confused and scared.

Accidentally tripping on a tree root, all three of them came crashing to the ground. Emili tried to take her foot out with the help of Emil but found it to be completely stuck. She looked over to an unmovable Lukas and then to Emil as she tried to figure out how to protect her children.

"Emil, help Lukas and get out of her! Whatever you do, do not, under any circumstances, look back!" Emil just looked at her full of dread. How could he just leave his own mother here when she could possibly die!? That's just crazy!

"B-But mor-" "No buts! Your brother is too weak to move on his own, please just run!" Tears leaked out of their eyes as she begged them to leave; however it was too late.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here." The head knight said as he dismounted his horse. A few of his men did the same, pushing Emil out of the way and roughly taking her foot out of the root and tossing her in front of their boss.

Grabbing her hair, he forced her to look him in the eye.

"Mor..." Lukas said weakly as he tried to sit up but was pushed down by a soldier. Emil was being dragged by to Lukas's side forcibly as he too was has being held down.

"Mor!" Emil screamed as tears leaked out of his eyes. Lukas eyes started to blur and he began to slip in and out of consciousness as he lie there, mud staining his clothes as he did his best to raise his head.

"Watch closely boys and make sure you remember everything that happens today. This is the reason as to why you never mess with your king!" His darkened eyes lowered down to their mother as he urged one of his men over who was carrying a brown bag.

Grabbing the bag from the man, Lukas noted that whatever was in there was leaking an odd red substance. The man opened the bag half way and tossed it in front of Lukas and Emil's faces. Both boys eyes widened in fear and Emili to shriek in sorrow.

"F-far..." As Lukas stared at the object the bag carried, he felt his stomach do flips making him lose its contents. Emil's screams resounded all around them as he brought his hands to his face, but Lukas just stared at the object in utter fear and deep remorse.

"And now for you two." He said turning to Lukas and Emil.

"N-No, don't! P-please just kill me, let my children live. Don't let them suffer for my mistakes!" Emili pleaded.

The man looked down at her and stood for a good minute thinking before smirking.

"Very well. I will let them live for now in exchange for your pathetic life. Anything else?" She shook her head, smiling, knowing that her children will live.

"Mor...N-no, you can't do this!" Lukas said trying to scream, a waterfall of tears falling.

In that instant everything seemed to slow down as if time wanted both boys to have their final moments with their loved one.

"I'm sorry boys. Please just, just live for me. I know that these next few years will be tough, but you will just have to pull through. And Lukas..."

"Y-yes?" he sniffled.

"Remember, it's okay to trust others. Don't be afraid to show your emotions sometimes. It might save you someday..."

"What do you-" Before he could even finish his sentence, let alone blink an eye, reality started to speed up once more. And right then and there, and he watch his mother lose the last bit of light from her eyes as her heart was penetrated, he promised her that he would protect Emil with his life. The only thing he has left...

And as they were taken away Lukas thought this one final thing.

'She was kill with a smile on her face...Sadly, there doesn't seem to be a reason for me to do so anymore...'

_"How cruel this world is indeed."_


End file.
